1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ladder safety devices, more particularly, the present invention relates to a ladder stabilization device used for holding a ladder, such as a conventional extension ladder or straight ladder, in a stable condition on the support surface adjacent to a fixed structure. The present invention acts to resist both sliding and pivoting movements of the ladder and maintains the base of the ladder in a preset position relative to the fixed structure.
2. Background Art
Ladders come in various sizes and configurations for both indoor and outdoor use. By way of example, some typical ladders are configured as collapsible A-frame structures that tend to be self-supporting. Others ladders are configured for leaning against a fixed structure, such as an exterior wall of a building.
Carpenters, house painters, and other workmen whose trades require the use of such ladders are well aware of the hazards created when a ladder must be leaned against a wall or other similar surface for stability. Often, the angle at which a ladder must be erected is determined by limitations of available space or by the workman's need to stand near the top of the ladder rather than any considerations of stability or safety. In such situations, the ladder becomes less stable as the workman mounts higher on the rungs. In the course of using paint brushes, tools or other devices, a workman may shift his weight enough to cause the base of the ladder to break contact with the ground or slide along the ground, allowing the ladder to slip and fall. Serious injury often accompanies such accidents, not only from striking the ground, but from being struck by tools or materials as they fall from the ladder.
No universally satisfactory solution to ladder stability has been provided in the prior art. Ladders are used for many purposes on a wide variety of work surfaces, and any stabilizing means that is adequate for one set of conditions may often be unsuited for others. As an example, spikes driven into the ground at the base of the ladder are useful when working outdoors but would do considerable damage if used indoors on a hardwood floor. Such spikes also cannot be used when working on asphalt or concrete surfaces.
Regardless of the configuration, the stability of a ladder is an important consideration. In this regard, it is always recommended that in addition to the worker on the ladder, an additional worker be located at the base of the ladder in order to stabilize the ladder. Unfortunately, many workers operate independently and oftentimes scale and work atop ladders without having another worker support the ladder from below. The present invention obviates the need for an additional worker at the base of the ladder by providing a ladder stabilization device that may either remain mounted on or be quickly and easily attached to a lower rung of the ladder to be used. The invention effectively stabilizes the ladder during use by preventing twisting, pivoting, and shifting or sliding of the base of the ladder.
Past attempts at ladder stabilization have often involved apparatuses which, when installed, extended some distance in front of the ladder. Passersby, whose attention might be attracted by the workman at the top of the ladder, ran the risk of stumbling over such apparatus in front of the ladder which in turn, could cause the ladder to fall. Examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,535 to Little, describing an adjustable ladder anchor. The adjustable ladder anchor includes an extendable pole or tube attached to the base of a ladder. The ladder anchor includes a length of pipe and a stake for driving into a ground surface in front of the ladder base for holding the ladder in place. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,250 to Marish, a ladder stop with two projecting arm members and a pointed vertical member are disclosed. The two projecting arms cover one of the feet of the ladder base and the pointed vertical member is driven into the ground. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,547 to Livick, safety featured ladder scaffolding is illustrated comprising a flat rectangular plate and a safety stake. U-bolts attach the stake assembly to a rung of the ladder and the safety stake may be driven through a hole in the rectangular plate and into the ground in front of the ladder. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,086 to Sizemore, a ladder lock is disclosed having a telescoping pole and a base. The pole is attached to the bottom portion of the ladder and the base is secured against a wall or base board in front of the ladder.
Additional prior art may include U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,560 to Sloop describing a ladder stabilization device that attaches a rung of the ladder to the fixed structure upon which the ladder is leaning. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,350 to Hankins, a ladder safety anchor device is disclosed having a U-shaped wedge surface penetrating member that may limit the surfaces on which such a device may be used. Similarly, both U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,243 to Huff and U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2007/0289812 to Feemster et al. comprise a pair of spike members that would limit and restrict the application of their respective devices to only more compliant support surfaces and terrains.
Many innovative devices focus on anchoring the bottom end of an inclined ladder to the surface directly at the base of the ladder, or a point in the surface opposite the object or fixed structure against which the ladder is placed. Many times there are situations where these devices cannot function as intended, such as where the base of the ladder rests on a relatively impervious surface, such as concrete, blacktop or paving stone. Thus, there remains an unmet need for a ladder anchor device that can maintain the base of an inclined ladder in a stable position on these as well as a variety of other surfaces.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide a simple, easy to use ladder stabilization device that is universally adaptable to different terrains, surfaces, and working conditions.
A further aspect of the present invention is to design such a ladder stabilization device to be easily and inexpensively installed on or removed from any standard ladder without requiring special tools or skills.
A still further aspect of the present invention is to provide a lightweight and non-cumbersome ladder stabilization device that may be easily carried on a ladder or otherwise moved about a job site.
Yet further another aspect of the present invention may provide a ladder stabilization device comprising no moving parts and/or welded joints that eliminate potential points of failure or structural weaknesses as seen in device of the prior art.
A yet still further aspect of the present invention may provide a ladder stabilization device that may easily and quickly be added or removed from a conventional ladder without the user voiding the warranty of the ladder as is common with prior art devices requiring structural alterations to the ladder for device attachment and use.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure, and function of the presently disclosed ladder stabilization device for holding the base of a ladder, or other securable object, in place.